In the conventional apparatus of this type (see German OS No. 25 16 985) the toothed bar is secured on the jaw and a slide member is housed in the guide rail, which slide member is movable in transverse direction of the ski against the force of a spring and which, in the locked position of the jaw, engages with its tooth detent the teeth of the toothed bar. In order to initiate an adjustment of the jaw, one therefore had to hold onto the ski with the left hand and press with the thumb of the same hand the slide member back against the force of the spring and thereafter adjust the jaw with the right hand. The slide member was thereafter released by the thumb. Thus at all times both hands were needed for the adjusting operation.
To overcome this disadvantage it has been suggested to arrange inside of a jaw which is movable along a guide rail two levers symmetrically and at an acute angle with respect to a vertically oriented longitudinal center plane of the ski, which levers are under the influence of springs and engage with their ends which carry tooth detents thereon a toothed bar, in this insatance, a bar whih is toothed on both sides (compare German OS No. 26 17 395). In orderto spread apart the two levers to effect a release of the lock, the end of a ski pole has to be guided between the two levers. The jaw itself is moved by the tip of the ski pole being introduced into the hole of a row of holes in the toothed bar and the ski pole being used as a lever for effecting the forward moving of the jaw. This operation is repeated when needed until the desired position of the jaw is reached. The adjusting operation is very difficult. Furthermore, it is generally common to carry out the adjustment of the position of the jaw at a point in time at which the user has not yet entered with his boot the binding.
Finally, an adjusting apparatus for rear jaws has become known (see Austrian Pat. No. 359,406,which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,193), in which a massive hand lever projects from the rear end of the jaw member and is connected to a locking member engaged with a rack on a guide rail. Obviously this lever is exposed to the risk of erroneously being opened during skiing. Therefore, it was necessary to build in a safety mechanism which, when the ski boot had been inserted, made a swinging of the hand lever impossible. For this purpose, the jaw has to be supported for movement in the longitudinal direction of the ski. The suggested adjusting apparatus was thus not only compendious, it also was limited to a special type of ski binding, namely, those which were adjusted against the force of a spring, as soon as the user stepped into the binding with the skit boot.
The object of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional adjusting apparatus and to provide an apparatus of the above-disclosed type, which is simple in its design and is inexpensive to manufacture and which moreover can be operated with one signle hand. Furthermore the apparatus is to be usable universally, thus with all types of jaws.